Autumn Leaves
by lunann88
Summary: The Doctor shows Clara what makes autumn great. Oneshot. Fluff!


**A/N: Another 11/Clara oneshot! I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p>A cold breeze trailed in behind Clara as she rushed through the TARDIS doors. She closed the doors with haste and heaved a sigh of relief. The Doctor couldn't help but snort at his companion's appearance. Clara was wearing a white winter jacket with matching white gloves and blue navy jeans. None of Clara's face was visible except for her eyes. Her head and ears were protected by a dark grey and red winter hat. Around Clara's neck was a scarlet red hand knitted scarf, well worn out from age. Clara pulled off her gloves and tugged her scarf down from her neck.<p>

"I don't like autumn." Clara explained briskly. She rubbed her hands together furiously in an attempt to warm herself. The Doctor twisted the dials controlling the temperature; the console room grew significantly warmer. Clara flashed the Doctor a smile of gratitude.

"Why don't you like autumn?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Clara shrugged. "I've never liked the cold. Always never been a fan since I was little."

The Doctor whipped his head. "But there's so many great things about the season! Hot chocolate, the leaves changing colors, jumping upon said leaves-"

"I've never jumped on a pile of leaves before, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What kind of a life did you have without jumping into a pile of leaves?"

"A normal one?" Clara chuckled at the Doctor's reaction of offense.

"That's like-like-like a life without bunk beds, or eating ice cream, or chocolate. Ever!" The Doctor tilted his head. "Huh imagine that."

That just wouldn't do for the Doctor. "_Everyone should experience the joys of the autumn season, especially Clara." _he mused. "_Wonderful, kind, brave, and clever Clara." _The Doctor shook his head before his eyes returned to Clara. She was still rubbing her hands together to warm herself. He will just have to change Clara's mind.

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie, accepting the challenge. "Right then! We'll just have to fix that! One unforgettable autumn experience for Clara Oswald coming right up!"

"Doctor, it's not important, honestly." Clara attempted to assure the Doctor, but her words fell deaf to the Doctor's ears. The Doctor scrambled around the console, working the numerous controls.

"I know just the place to take you!" He raced around the console.

* * *

><p>"Clara Oswald, prepare to be amazed. I give you the ultimate autumn planet in the universe!"<p>

"Where are we?" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened out wide.

"Take a look." Clara tilted her head in puzzlement. She saw nothing but a baby blue sky with lazy clouds drifting by.

"Look down." the Doctor responded to Clara's confusion. Clara lowered her head. The TARDIS was peacefully hovering on top of a forest. The trees of this particular forest, however, stretched as high as skyscrapers. The colossal trees were lavished with leaves of red, orange, gold, and silver. A gust of wind brushed against the trees. Countless leaves detached themselves from the branches of the trees before finally landing with grace in the sea of leaves below.

Clara lowered herself to the floor until she was sitting, her legs dangling freely outside the TARDIS. Clara's eyes glimmered in the amazing sight below her. Never had she seen such magnificent trees. She gazed intently at the delicate leaves still dancing in the winds.

The Doctor seated himself at Clara's side. "This is Utyla, the autumn planet. It's the only planet in the universe that has autumn as their only season. The inhabitants are humanoid but they live in the tree houses that they built themselves. They are close knitted and often hold festivals and family celebrations together."

"It's beautiful." Clara finally spoke.

"It is. And now, for the main event:" The Doctor smirked and held out his hand. "shall we?"

With a bright smile Clara grasped the Doctor's hand together with her own. She squeezed their joined hands once.

"Geronimo."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Clara returned to the TARDIS laughing jovially. The Doctor stared at Clara expectantly.<p>

"Okay, fine." Clara finally admitted. "Autumn is not all bad."

"Ha ha!" the Doctor cheered victoriously. Mission accomplished! Clara giggled at the Doctor's antics.

"Can we have another go?"


End file.
